This Means War
by AFineMess16
Summary: Santana Lopez, a Cheerio, felt like she needed to know more about the mysterious, amazing, new girl, Rachel Berry. But so did Santana's bookworm sister, Maria Lopez. And so did prom queen Quinn Fabray. And so did Charlie Fabray, the rebel. Uh-oh.
1. The New Girl

**Hello, new reader (and old readers). I started writing this fanfic when I was 16 after seeing a Berry/Fafabray/Lolopez gifset on Tumblr. That was in 2012, it is now 2015 and I just turned 19. So, hi, if you've read this before, I have changed a couple things. Still a newbie I guess but yeah. So, here's, the story, thing, yeah. Enjoy!**

It was a new school year at McKinley high. But well, high school is just high school and it will always be just, high school. Specifically just 'booze and mischief', the words from that John Green book.

The Lopez twins, Santana and Maria, stepped through the double doors, Santana with her well-known Lopez smirk wiped across her face and her head held high, and Maria walking down the hall next to her, holding onto her copy of 'Tulips and Chimneys'. On the other side of the school, the Fabray twins walk into the other entrance and didn't even glance at each other as they both walked away in opposite directions towards their lockers. Quinn and Charlie were the opposite of Santana and Maria because they both hated high school and they also despised each other. Both Santana and Quinn are Cheerios, the McKinley High's cheer leading team led by coach Sylvester, so they both knew each other but they never really were friends. Maria Lopez wasn't a party animal like her sister was, she loves books and pickle flavoured potato chips. And Charlie Fabray wasn't anything like her sister, because she only liked hockey and cigarettes. Santana was the only one who was out about being gay and obviously doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks. Quinn and Maria say they're 'bisexual' (but who are they trying to kid?) and Charlie liked keeping her sexual preference to herself.

The hall was filled with the student body, stuffing their bags into their lockers after grabbing their books for the first class of the day. The football team was back to their routine of throwing scrawny freshmen into trash cans and lockers while the AV geeks were all caught up in their conversation about the new Doctor Who episodes. Suddenly things started to move in slow motion as the loud chattering turned into whispers. Almost everyone turned their heads and gave way as the girl in a tight black top with a matching skirt strutted down the crowded hall. Santana watched her best friend, Noah Puckerman turn his head and she followed, watching the new girl walk pass her.

"Woah," Puckerman whispered as he looked down at the new girl's ass.

Santana shoved her hand in his face and pushed him away playfully, her eyes never leaving the new girl as she disappeared into the main office.

Maria walked into the main office and smiled at Gretchen, Figgins' assistant.

"Morning, Mrs. Baker. You look beautiful today," Maria flashed the Lopez smile.

Gretchen smiled and handed Maria her new schedule since she'll be taking advanced math and switching from English to English literature this year.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez," Gretchen said to the teenager.

Maria chuckled lightly and nodded at Gretchen before heading out the door.

"Wait!" she heard a voice call out, she turned to see a short brunette walking towards her with a familiar book in her hand, "you dropped this," she continued, her voice was soft.

Maria raised her eyebrows as she took the book out the stranger's hand slowly, "thank you. I'd die if I'd have lost it,"

"'Humanity I love you because when you're hard up you pawn your intelligence to buy a drink'" the shorter brunette spoke again.

Maria watched the girl and couldn't help but smile, she nodded, "ah, a Cummings girl huh? So, are you new, here? I mean, you don't look like a freshman, so you must of transfered, and, I've been here for two years now, so, you know," she cursed at herself silently as she forced herself to shut up and stop rambling like a little school girl.

The shorter brunette smiled at Maria and nodded, telling Maria that she just moved from Texas. The bell rang and the loud piercing sound made Maria cringe a little.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Maria watched Brittany Pierce grab the brunette by the arm and drag her away from the conversation.

The brunette turned to Maria and waved before she was pulled into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hola, kids," the curly-haired teacher in a brown vest spoke as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.<p>

"What?" Finn Hudson, McKinley's quarterback asked, dumbfounded.

"He said hello, Finn," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back, familiar faces. Except, Rachel Berry, we have a transfer student, everyone," he smiled at Rachel and told her to introduce herself.

"My name is Rachel, and I, really like music," she said and sat back down.

Mr. Schuester was called out of class when Figgins called to tell him that his car was on fire again. He muttered 'Sue Sylvester' and ran out of the class. Finn pulled up a chair next to the new girl, Rachel, and smirked, "Rachel, right?"

Rachel turned to face the boy and forced a smile. "Hi,"

He smiled at her, "need help with settling? I could show you around? Then, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Rachel smiled and politely declined Finn's offer. Finn made a face and sighed.

"Is it the grin?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "it's just fine,"

"I do think you're really pretty. And, I would really like to be your friend," he half-smiled and shrugged.

Rachel thought he was kind of cute. She agreed to this new friendship and Finn grinned as he moved back to his seat.

"Was he bothering you?"

Rachel looked up to see a pretty blonde facing her. She chuckled and told Quinn that they were just making a proposition. Quinn smiled at the girl. One of the prettiest girls she has ever seen, actually.

"He was right, though. You're really pretty," Quinn continued. She proceeded to ask about where Rachel was from and about some of her interests.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling and she tried to hide it by biting her bottom lip gently. She was wondering if the blonde was flirting with her. Quinn indeed was flirting. She felt like she needed to know more about this girl. There was just something about Rachel. She wanted to know everything about her. Rachel watched as Quinn quirked one of her perfect eyebrows. She didn't think she was into cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking towards her locker alone since Brittany had Glee club this period. She was reaching for her phone and when she looked down for a second, she fell backwards and felt a weight on top of her.<p>

"Shit, shit, I'm so sorry,"

"Oh jeez, it's fine, it's fine," she looked up to see that it was Quinn, and this time the blonde didn't have her hair in a high pony tail, and she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform. She smiled up at Quinn. "It's really fine, Quinn,"

The blonde with the pink highlights in her hair got up slowly, helping Rachel up after as she stood. "I think you got me confused with someone else, love,"

Charlie picked up the cigarette that she dropped earlier, "I'm Charlie Fabray," she tucked the cigarette behind her ear and put her hand out.

Rachel's eyes widened. She didn't know why she was so surprised. She laughed nervously and shook the blonde's hand. Charlie quirked an eyebrow and asked Rachel if she was feeling okay. The girl with the pink hair smiled for the first time today, watching this stranger try to speak. Charlie thought she was cute and chuckled.

"Are you sure I didn't give you a concussion?"

"Chazza, we gots to go," Charlie's best friend Mack ran up to her and shoved two cans of spray paint into the blonde's hands.

Charlie nodded, "I'll be right with you,"

"Rachel!" Rachel cleared her throat before speaking again, "I'm Rachel,"

Charlie jumped in surprise, looking at the shorter brunette. She laughed and nodded. "Rachel. Okay. I'll remember that. Look, I gotta go. But I'll definitely be looking out for you. Yeah?" she spoke quickly before running off.

* * *

><p>The day was over and Rachel sat by the tree with Brittany and her new friends, Sugar and Harmony.<p>

"I think McKibben's having a party tomorrow, we all have to go," Brittany pointed out.

Rachel smiled as Brittany continued to ramble on about ducks and pandas. She turned to see Maria walking down the steps. She felt that it was polite to finally introduce herself, and well, she thought the latina was beautiful.

"Hey, Cummings!" Rachel got up and ran over to her. She looked down at the Maria's Cheerios uniform. "Oh, you're a cheerleader too?"

Santana smirked a little, "wrong Lopez, sweetheart. I'm Santana. The better looking one,"

Rachel was confused, was it possible she met two pairs of twins today? Was she high on something? She knew the air in McKinley was a little bit funky. She snapped out of her thought when she saw Maria run over to Santana and punched her arm playfully, "Papi's waiting!"

"Oh, goodness," Rachel placed her hand on her chest.

Maria turned to the brunette and smiled, "Oh hey, it's you. I didn't catch your name earlier,"

"Uh, I mean, um, it's, it's Rachel, Rachel Berry," she laughed at herself.

Santana had a smirk on her face and Maria had a weird dopey smile that Santana hasn't seen in a while.

"This, is a bit weird, so, I'm going to go. I will see you, guys, another time," she pointed at Brittany who was jumping and waving, calling out for Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the sound of banging and she could also hear the faint noise of metal music playing next door. '5:00', the bright red numbers made her scoff. The blonde got up quickly and stormed out her room. She banged on Charlie's door with her fist clenched.<p>

"Charlotte!"

Charlie opened the door drenched in sweat. She sighed at the sight of her sister, "fuck off, Quinn,"

Quinn stopped the door with her foot when the other blonde was about to slam the door shut. She glanced down at her twin's hands and saw that her knuckles were bleeding. She took her foot away and they both stared at each other before Charlie looked down and closed the door slowly.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Brittany put their trays down and sat at the table with Sugar and Harmony.<p>

"Hey," Santana sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel turned her head and bit into a fry, "Santana. The better looking Lopez, right?"

The Cheerio nodded, "you are correct. So, my friend Matt is throwing a party tonight, you should come," the Cheerio smiled.

Rachel tilted her head a little, "what's in it for me?"

"I promise, if you come, and if you find me, I will show you an amazing time,"

"I don't know, Santana,"

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my number," Santana smirked and Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

At that moment, Santana didn't think it was possible but, she fell in love with a giggle.

"Oh, my, god, Santana freakin' Lopez just asked you out!" Sugar yelled,

Harmony smacked her arm gently and shushed her.

"Come on, Berry, we'll all go," Brittany wrapped her arm over the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Rachel continued to eat. 

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to Spanish alone and took a seat. Quinn looked up from her book and looked at the brunette in front of her. The blonde put her book down and turned her head.<p>

"Hey stranger,"

Rachel smiled, "hey Quinn,"

"You alright?"

"I'm good. You?" the brunette replied.

"Been better," she nodded.

Quinn felt her heart skip a beat. Even if it was just small talk, she wanted it to go on forever.

"You should sit next to me, you know, so I don't have to keep my head turned this way. My poor neck," Quinn pouted playfully.

Rachel got up and sat down next to Quinn. As they continued to talk, she started to wonder about Charlie. Mr Schue greeted the class then went on telling the class about adjectives. Quinn watched Rachel at the corner of her eye. The blonde was wondering if she really was listening to Mr. Schuester, because nobody in the class was. Quinn tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled the words with her pencil. She handed Rachel the paper.

'Do you know about the party tonight?'

'Yes, I do, actually. I'm going with my friends'

'Oh. Well, I'll see you there then. :)' Quinn scribbled a funny drawing of Mr Schue in a sombrero riding a donkey and Rachel bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Quinn's drawing.

'Definitely' is all Quinn had as a reply before class was over. 

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her locker and placed a few things into it, she turned her head and saw Maria taking books out of her locker right across from Rachel's.<p>

"Cummings,"

Maria turned around quickly, causing all her books to drop onto the floor. Rachel laughed and got down on her knee, helping the Latina pick up the books scattered on the floor.

"I'm, so, clumsy, I'm sorry," Maria picked up the books quickly.

"You can't be sorry for being clumsy," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together, standing up as she held Maria's books in her arms.

Maria chuckled nervously. "Wish I wasn't such a klutz, that's all,"

She watched as Rachel hand the books over gently, "are you going to the party later?" the shorter brunette spoke.

"Matty McKibben's party?" Maria laughed, shoving the books back into her locker, "parties aren't really my scene,"

"Oh, I just thought you'd come with since your sister insists that I come and-"

"Wait, Santana's, taking you, to McKibben's party?"

Rachel shrugged, "just a ride, nothing more. It would be cool if you came with, I'd like to have someone else to talk to. Just in case,"

"Um, I might, go, I mean, maybe, if, I have no plans, tonight, I'll see if my schedule, is, open, and, stuff," Maria nodded slowly.

The shorter girl's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds the Latina has ever heard. She stared at Rachel's lips as the brunette smiled, or laughed, or even spoke.

"I'll see you, later, then?" Rachel smiled.

Maria nodded quickly, "yeah, yeah, I mean, maybe, I don't know, I guess," she closed her eyes for a second, cursing under her breath.

Rachel laughed, shaking her head before saying goodbye and walking down the hall and out the double doors. She took her iPod out and put a piece of gum into her mouth, she had to walk home today since Brittany left her for her cat. Charlie was throwing MnMs at Mackenzie, aiming to throw them into her cleavage.

"God damn it, Charlie!" Mack yelled.

Charlie just chuckled. She looked up for second and saw Rachel walking down the sidewalk.

"Gotta bounce. See you later, Mack," Charlie quickly got onto her motorbike and started it.

The blonde with pink highlights drove beside Rachel slowly. "Psst,"

Rachel smiled at the other Fabray and took the earphones out her ears, "Charlie, right?"

Charlie stopped the bike and nodded, "that's what they call me. So, do you need a ride?" she patted the handlebar.

"I can walk,"

"Where you heading?"

"Darvill Street,"

Charlie quirked her eyebrow, "I promise I won't take you to my house and lock you in the basement or anything," they both laughed.

"How would I know that? And how would I know you're not gonna cut me open and take my organs to sell on Craigslist?" Rachel crossed her arms.

Charlie smiled and handed the brunette a helmet, "you'll just have to trust me then,"

"Does the bad girl image impress all the ladies?" Rachel took the helmet and put it onto her head gently.

"Yes, actually," she spoke as Rachel straddled the bike behind her, "hold on tight, alright?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around the Fabray and Charlie started driving.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Charlie took the helmet after Rachel got off the bike and fixed her hair.

"Why?" Rachel sat back down behind the blonde.

"There's a new zombie movie, coming out, and I don't know if it's your thing, but, I heard it'd gonna be pretty good,"

Rachel was a bit weirded out by the fact that she had two pairs of twins talking to her this way. They were all gorgeous and each of them was different. Rachel couldn't lie; she liked the attention.

"Hmm, I dunno," Rachel joked, stroking her chin.

The rebel looked down for a second and laughed, she looked back up at Rachel.

"I'll pay for the popcorn,"

Rachel smiled and grabbed her pen from her bag. She grabbed Charlie's hand gently and wrote down her number, "I'll give you this, Fabray,"

Charlie watched the girl walk into the house without even waving or saying goodbye. She put her helmet back on and started up the bike.

**Thank you for all the reviews and PMs, old readers. They make (made) my days. :) **  
><strong> And please, new readers, let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Viva La Vida

Santana drove up to Rachel's house and waited for her to come out. She fixed her dress that kept riding up her thighs. Santana turned to her twin, wondering why she was even here. Maria never liked going to parties. Everytime Santana tried persuading her to go to parties with her Maria would always turn down the invitation and stay home to watch Sherlock. The elder, by one minute, twin stared at the younger one, also wondered what the hell kind of outfit Maria had on too.

Maria stared at the front door of the Berry household. She still couldn't believe her sister asked Rachel out. Santana didn't date girls like Rachel. Santana was a player, Maria thought, and she just didn't deserve Rachel. She frowned at the thought and then asked herself if she deserved Rachel.

The Lopez twins turned to their right, watching the brunette step out the door in a tight red dress. It wasn't too short, but it was short enough to show off her tanned, toned legs. Santana was a cheerleader and her legs didn't look as good. Rachel walked towards the car and got in, sitting down behind Maria.

"You look beautiful," Santana and Maria both spoke at the same time and they immediately faced each other.

Rachel watched the twins and giggled, "Thank you?" 

* * *

><p>"Lopez!" Karofsky pointed at the keg, "it's waiting for you, buddy,"<p>

Maria watched Santana whisper something in Rachel's ear then run off with the jocks. They cheered loudly, raising their red cups when Santana brushed her shoulders off, getting ready to do a keg stand. She turned to Rachel who was laughing at the other Latina. Maria frowned then shook her head a little.

"Rachel, do you, uh, want me to get you a drink?"

Rachel smiled, and nodded, "I'll go with you," she linked her arm with Maria's.

Maria could feel her palms get sweaty. Rachel's skin was soft and, well, soft. She brought Rachel to the kitchen and Rachel helped herself to a can of beer. Maria didn't want to be, but she was surprised. She was even more surprised at how fast Rachel chugged down the alcohol. She took a sip of her Coke slowly, not taking her eyes off Rachel for even a second.

"Rachel!"

They both turned to see Quinn Fabray pushing her way through the crowd towards Rachel. Maria pointed at her friends at the stairs and told Rachel she'll be there if she needed her. As Maria walked away, Quinn was already standing next to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, you look, wow," Quinn eyed the shorter brunette.

"Thank you, Quinn," she smiled, realizing this was the first time she'd seen Quinn without her cheer leading outfit on.

"Wanna dance?"

"Oh, I'm actually- I'm here with someone," Rachel looked at the blonde, she now knew that Quinn's eyes were a beautiful hazel.

"Oh come on, one dance wouldn't hurt," Quinn smiled softly, secretly hoping Rachel would say yes. She never really could take rejection well.

Rachel sighed, seeing Santana drinking and laughing with her friends, "alright, Fabray. Lead the way,"

Quinn grinned and held the brunette's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Rachel rested her arms on Quinn's shoulders as they began to sway together. Quinn bit her lip softly, placing her hands on the brunette's hips. Rachel turned around and started to grind against the blonde, Quinn's chin was resting on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn didn't even know what was happening, but she wasn't going to complain. On the other side of the room, Charlie was holding a joint between her lips when she saw the repulsive sight that was her sister's behind. She laughed and wrapped her arm around Mackenzie, who was drunk out of her mind.

"Quinnie found some trash-" Charlie's mouth fell open when she saw that the girl Quinn was dancing with was Rachel Berry, "no way," the rebel whispered.

By the stairs, Maria's eyes were still on Rachel. She kept taking small sips of her drink, trying to look like she didn't care about what was going on around her.

Santana climbed off the counter after taking a few shots. She started laughing hysterically at something Puckerman said. Her laugh slowly faded when she turned around. She tried taking in the sight she was seeing. It was Rachel, with Quinn, dancing, bodies pressed, the blonde's hands all over Rachel. The brunette looked over at the Latina and Santana just frowned at her 'date'. This was the night Santana Lopez, and everyone else for that matter, learned her lesson; never ignore Rachel Berry. 

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a throbbing headache and the taste of stale alcohol in her mouth. She silently thanked God that she woke up in her own bed. She also was thankful that she was still fully clothed. She sighed in relief and got up to brush her teeth and take a shower. She put on some new clothes and ran down the stairs as she heard the horn of Brittany's car.<p>

"Oh my God, you look like you got hit by a train," Brittany scrunched up her nose, "did someone have a little too much, fun, last night?" she bit her lip, trying hard not to burst out with laughter.

Rachel closed the door gently. She didn't say a word. Not because she was annoyed or angry, but because she just couldn't. It would take too much energy to even move her lips.

The two friends walked into the school while Rachel listened to Brittany go on about how she hooked up with Michaels last night. Rachel sighed and opened her locker, still trying to figure out what happened last night. Who took her home last night? Quinn? Santana? The last thing she remembered was getting too close with-

"Hey, stranger," the blonde Cheerio walked up to Rachel with a smile on her face.

Brittany turned to Quinn and smiled, "oh, Fabray, how was last night for you?"

Rachel smacked the dancer's arm and waved her hand, telling Brittany to go away. Brittany just snickered and kissed Rachel's head playfully before leaving. Quinn chuckled and looked at Rachel.

"I got you some coffee," Quinn handed the cup to Rachel and Rachel held it with both hands and mumbled a thank you.

"May I carry your books to class?" the blonde spoke again.

Rachel smiled softly and nodded before saying another thank you. Quinn smiled and took Rachel's books from the brunette gently. She held them to her chest as they both started walking.

"Did you take me home last night?" Rachel said huskily.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, thinking Rachel couldn't get much sexier than last night. She looked down at the shorter girl and she was definitely wrong. A lot of people look horrible when they're hungover. But Rachel, with slightly messy hair, a frown on her face and her voice sounding like she spent the night screaming, she looked kind of, sexy. Well, maybe only Quinn thought this way. But she still wanted to push Rachel up against the lockers and kiss the shit out of her.

"Quinn?"

"Oh," Quinn laughed, "yeah, I took you home,"

Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"You were-" a splash of red ice smacked Quinn in the face. The ice dripped down her face, onto her shoulders and down her Cheerio top.

Quinn's eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open. And then she felt it, her eyes were stinging and she was freezing. She couldn't believe this. She, Quinn fucking Fabray, a fucking Cheerio, just got fucking slushied.


	3. Adorn

"You were-" a splash of red ice smacked Quinn in the face. The ice dripped down her face, onto her shoulders and down her Cheerio top.

Quinn's eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open. And then she felt it, her eyes were stinging and she was freezing. She couldn't believe this. She, Quinn fucking Fabray, a fucking Cheerio, just got fucking slushied.

"You do look good in red, Fabray," said Trenton, a boy from the football team, he threw the empty cup into the bin and laughed before high-fiving his friend.

"What the hell?" Rachel yelled and shoved Trenton as he kept laughing.

"Nose here got some claws,"

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" Charlie dropped her bag and told Mackenzie to get Quinn to the bathroom, "You better apologize, to Rachel, and my sister, buddy" she spat.

Charlie walked over and stood next to Rachel. A crowd was already starting to form around them. Charlie watched as Mackenzie helped Quinn into the girl's bathroom. She turned to Rachel and asked if she wanted to help Quinn as well.

"I'll take care of this," she whispered.

"You don't have to, Charlie," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "just walk away,"

"You think you're tough huh, Fabray?" he laughed, shaking his head, "you're a loser wannabe, alright, Flamingo?" he laughed some more, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Charlie clenched her fists and smiled at the boy, "keep talking, please,"

"Charlotte," Rachel's voice was ringing in her ears but she didn't care,

"Nobody, fucking, wants you, you fucking, lesbo," he smirked.

Charlie's fist crashed into his jaw, his cry of pain was cut off as she kneed him in the balls. Trenton was on his knees, covering his mouth, which was bleeding terribly, as Charlie's fist flew downwards, smashing it against his nose. He was on the floor, groaning in pain. Splatters of blood painted the floor.

"Mess with me, Rachel or my sister again, and I'll gauge your fucking eyes out, Trent,"

"What's going on here?" Ms. Pillsbury, the school's guidance counselor, pushed through the crowd to see Trenton on the ground and Charlie standing next to him.

"Trenton and Charlotte, to the principal's office, now," the red-head walked over to the injured student.

"Ms. Pillsbury, let me explain, I-,"

"Now, Charlotte," Emma helped Trenton up and walked the two students to Mr. Figgins' office.

Rachel watched Charlie drag her bag on the floor as she walked with Ms. Pillsbury. The brunette frowned and bit her lip. Charlie defended her and beat up a guy for her, well, she defended Quinn too, but Rachel didn't know whether to feel scared or attracted to the pink-haired Fabray. Charlie sighed, hoping Rachel wouldn't think she was a psychopath for beating up a guy who was twice her size. She slapped her forehead, cursing at herself while she stepped into the principal's office.

"Quinn, oh my God, are you okay?"

Quinn wiped her face with a towel before looking up at the brunette. Quinn smiled softly and nodded. The blonde was somehow satisfied that Rachel was worried about her. Maybe she should start paying people to slushie her to get Rachel's attention. She shook her head a little and looked back at Rachel.

"I'm fine, Rachel, I heard about what Trenton said to you, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I-"

"Please, don't apologize for that, it's okay. Actually, I'm, sorry, for not remembering last night,"

"Rachel," the blonde took Rachel's hand and smiled, "I'm fine now, really,"

Rachel let out a sigh and smiled a little. She nodded, "so, do kids in this school do this to each other all the time? Throw drinks at each other?"

"McKinley tradition. It's like a 'hello' to losers," Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and stood up.

"But, you're at the top of the social ladder," the shorter brunette laughed.

Quinn chuckled and zipped up her clean Cheerio top. 

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Rachel could feel the people in the cafeteria stare at her as she walked over to the table. She dropped her tray onto the table angrily and sat down next to Brittany.<p>

"Hey grumpy Gus, I heard Quinn got slushied then you helped Charlie beat up the guy who started the war," Brittany talked with her mouth full, "does that mean you and Quinn are official now?"

"What are you talking about,"

"No, Britt, Rachel's obviously with Santana now. They have to be, I mean, they already spent last night making out on the couch at McKibben's, right Rach?" said Harmony,

"What?" Rachel's head shot up,

"Yeah, you looked like you had a great time, Rachel," Sugar laughed.

"But, I thought I spent the night with Quinn,"

"Yeah? We thought we saw Maria helping you get into Santana's car, Rachel. Don't you remember?" Sugar continued, sticking her fork back into her salad.

Rachel frowned, she remembered Quinn telling her she was the one who took her home. She looked around the cafeteria, looking for the Lopez twins. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"You okay, Rach?" Brittany rubbed her best friend's back gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Rachel took her hands away and opened a bag of chips. 

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the day wondering. She didn't understand what was going on. She has only been at this school for a few days and she's already drowning in so much worry. She frowned, clutching her books to her chest as she walked into the auditorium. She found a note in her locker telling her to be there at this time. It was an 'emergency'. She looked around but no one was there. She walked down the steps towards the stage. She smiled to herself as she stepped onto the stage, taking in the familiar sight of the auditorium. The instruments arranged at the side, the pieces of marking tape on the floor with numbers written on them, the dim lights. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, imagining an audience infront of her, all eyes on her. Everybody cheering, clapping loudly, giving Rachel a standing ovation.<p>

"Rachel,"

Rachel opened her eyes and turned her head. It was Santana, "Santana," she replied.

Santana smiled, "I didn't think you were gonna come. Here, take a seat, I got something to show you,"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, watching the girl disappear backstage. She sat down on the stool and crossed her legs. Santana walked back onto the stage with a few people behind her.

"What's going on?"

"I'm gonna sing you a song," Santana sat down in front of Rachel as the three other people took their seats behind the latina and picked up their instruments.

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

Santana turned her head and nodded at the band. She looked back at Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back at the Cheerio as she heard the band start playing. Santana started singing and Rachel was surprised. She didn't think the Latina had a voice like that. The brunette watched as Santana's lips move. She listened as Santana sing her rendition of Adorn by Miguel.

Santana was serenading her. The Cheerio wasn't just singing for Rachel, she was serenading her. Serenading her with an actual love song. Rachel bit her lip softly, thinking about how sweet, and somehow sexy, Santana was right now. As Santana sang the last lines of the song, she took Rachel's hand. Rachel looked down at her hand in Santana's while the band played the last few notes of the song.

"Rachel, I, really like you, and I just can't stop thinking about last night," the latina looked into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel looked back into Santana's dark brown eyes, "Santana, I..."

Santana smiled, turned to the band and nodded. With that nod, they left the stage, leaving Santana and Rachel alone.

"Go out with me, Rachel. On a real date this time,"

** Who do you want Rachel to end up with? ;)**


	4. Where Is My Mind?

Santana smiled softly, turned to the band and nodded, and with that nod, they left the stage, leaving Santana and Rachel alone.

"Go out with me, Rachel. On a real date this time,"

Rachel got up and laughed, grabbing her things, "I can't, go out with you, Santana, I mean, I think, I think there's someone else,"

"Well so? I don't care. Let me show you I'm better than her, or him," Santana got off her stool and followed after Rachel.

Santana watched as the brunette step off the stage and walked up the stairs, towards the entrance doors. The Cheerio jumped off the stage and ran after Rachel. What was so different about this girl? Why was she trying so hard to impress her? She was just another girl Santana needed to cross off her bang list, of course. But the again, she wasn't just another girl Santana needed to cross off another one of her stupid lists. Rachel was something special and to understand what was happening, she needed to get Rachel to agree.

"Just one date, and then I'll leave you alone if you tell me to," pointed the Latina, jumping in front of the doors, blocking Rachel's only way out, "please?"

Rachel looked at her, "will you let me leave this auditorium if I say yes?"

"Depends. How long would you wanna stay if I don't let you leave?" Santana smirked.

Rachel laughed and nodded, "fine, one date," Rachel paused, "Friday," she continued.

"Friday," Santana nodded and opened the door for Rachel, "Friday it is," she smiled as they walked down the empty hallway together.

"And could you do me a favor and let Maria know E-lit sucked without her?"

Santana laughed, "Alright, I will,"

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana said goodbye to each other before Rachel got into Brittany's car. Santana stood there smirking to herself. She turned around only to be greeted with a cold splash of purple colored ice hitting her right in the face and dripped down her Cheerio uniform. Before Santana could wipe away the slushie from her eyes to see who'd done this to her, the culprit in black was already running away. She clenched her fists and screamed as loud as she could.<p>

Rachel yawned and lay back on her bed as she took out her phone from her pocket and read her texts. One of them was from Charlie.

'I'm sorry you had to see that this morning, it's my anger management issues, I'm so so sorry, I get it if you never wanna see me again :('

Rachel laughed at the screen and replied the text. 'I thought it was sweet that you stood up for your sister, and I am most definitely still up for tonight. You promised me free popcorn, missy :P :)'

'Cool! I'll pick you up at 8. See you later, Rach!'

Rachel giggled to herself before putting the phone down and letting out a sigh.

Rachel stood infront of the mirror and stared at her reflection as she brushed her hair. Her mouth formed a straight line, the thoughts ran through her head. She closed her eyes for a second, wishing she could escape from the world just for a little while. The knock on her door made her snap out of her daydream. Her father Hiram stepped into the room.

"Honey, there is a girl in leather pants downstairs asking for you," Hiram furrowed his eyebrows, "Rachel have you been experimenting with any kind of, drugs?"

"Dad!" Rachel laughed; putting her hairbrush away then linked her arm with his.

They both walked out of Rachel's room and down the stairs. Charlie slowly stood up from the couch and smiled at the brunette as she walked down the steps. Rachel looked down at the Fabray twin and smiled back. Charlie looked back at LeRoy who was giving her a look and her smile quickly faded. She cleared her throat. Rachel patted Leroy's arm.

"Daddy, be nice," she whispered and pouted a little.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Berry and, Mr. Berry," Charlie said before Rachel kissed her dads goodbye.

"Be back before 12,"

Hiram smacked Leroy's arm gently, "11,"

Leroy sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. Rachel giggled.

"I'll call you guys when the movie is over, okay?" Rachel said and kissed her fathers goodbye again before leaving.

Charlie got onto the bike and handed Rachel the helmet. Rachel smiled and put the helmet on. She straddled the bike behind Charlie and held her waist.

"What were you up to after school? I wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh, I had to, you know, do, some, stuff," Charlie smiled, started the bike and drove off.

They walked into the theater and could smell the buttered popcorn. There weren't many people, which Charlie was silently thankful for. She wanted Rachel to herself. Especially after everything that happened the night before.

"Rachel?"

Rachel slowly let go of Charlie's hand and saw Maria walking towards her. She smiled. Charlie watched Rachel then looked over at Maria.

"Hey dork," Charlie watched Maria's face.

Maria rolled her eyes, "hey flamingo,"

Charlie laughed sarcastically before turning to Rachel; "I'll go get us some popcorn, alright?" she smiled at Rachel then gave Maria the middle finger as Rachel started to talk.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other," Rachel chuckled,

"Oh," Maria laughed, "yeah, we used to be friends, actually. So anyways, I'm sorry I didn't come to school today, I heard that you missed me during English,"

Rachel laughed and shrugged, "kinda, yeah,"

"I wanted to give this back to you," Maria pulled out a bracelet, "funny thing, bumping into each other like this," she handed it to the shorter brunette.

"Where'd you find it?" Rachel smiled.

"You dropped it in the car," Maria laughed.

Rachel laughed nervously, "I'd die if I'd have lost this. It's my mother's,"

"'Humanity I love you because when you're hard up you pawn your intelligence to buy a drink'" they both smiled softly at eachother before Maria pointed at Charlie, "your movie's probably starting already,"

Rachel nodded and looked at Maria, "Maria,"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you later, Maria,"

"See you later, Rachel,"

* * *

><p>Charlie took her seat next to Rachel and handed her the popcorn. She smiled as the movie started. Charlie turned to the screen but after a few minutes, she continued watching Rachel at the corner of her eye. Rachel had her arm around the bucket of popcorn, staring up at the movie screen. She flinched at the gory scenes and it just made Charlie smile. Rachel grabbed Charlie's arm and hid her face against the blonde's shoulder. Charlie laughed lightly, making Rachel look at the Fabray.<p>

"Are you laughing at me?" Rachel whispered.

"Of course not, zombies make me laugh sometimes," Charlie whispered back.

Rachel hit Charlie playfully and Charlie continued laughing softly. Charlie stared at Rachel's lips, they were so pink and, glossy. Rachel watched Charlie's eyes as in glimmered in the light from the movie screen. Charlie slowly leaned in and captured Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel slowly kissed back and placed her hand on Charlie's cheek. The rebel placed her hand on Rachel's bare thigh. She slid her hand up Rachel's thigh slowly.


	5. Broken Promises

Rachel hit Charlie playfully and Charlie continued laughing softly. Charlie stared at Rachel's lips, they were so pink and, glossy. Rachel watched Charlie's eyes as in glimmered in the light from the movie screen. Charlie slowly leaned in and captured Rachel's lips with hers. Rachel slowly kissed back and placed her hand on Charlie's cheek. The rebel placed her hand on Rachel's bare thigh. She slid her hand up Rachel's thigh slowly.

"Charlotte," Rachel whispered as she pulled away slightly,

Charlie slowly slid her hand to Rachel's inner thigh. Rachel laughed lightly and took Charlie's hand gently. She shook her head a little as she smiled. Charlie stared at the brunette's lips. She whispered an apology and went back to kissing her. 

* * *

><p>Charlie walked Rachel to the front door of the Berry household.<p>

"So,"

"So," Rachel repeated.

Charlie smiled and kissed the corner of Rachel's mouth softly, "I had a good time,"

Rachel smiled and brushed her hand against Charlie's cheek, "me too, Charlotte. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Charlie just nodded and watched Rachel step into the house. She sighed, smiling to herself as she walked back to her motorcycle. She just couldn't keep Rachel Berry and her lips off her mind.

* * *

><p>A week later and the four girls still had their minds set on getting Rachel Berry. In the past seven days, Rachel spent an equal amount of time with each one of these girls. Santana showered Rachel with gifts while Maria tried using her knowledge of books, music and movies to win Rachel over. While Quinn on the other hand had a lot in common with the short, loud brunette and Charlie was one of the sweetest girls Rachel has ever known.<p>

Another week passed, Rachel went on that date with Santana. It was Santana's first date ever where she didn't get to second base. Rachel didn't even let the Latina get to first base. And yet Santana still couldn't shake the feeling there was something familiar in Rachel and still stuck around to try and find out what was making her stay. She kept wondering til that Saturday night. The big fight.

Charlie dropped her cigarette on the Lopez porch and put it out with her boot. Quinn rang the doorbell again, her lips in a straight line. Charlie crossed her arms and watched as the door open. Santana was surprised to see the Fabray twins on her front porch.

"Well well well, I knew this day would come," the Latina smirked. "You girls wanna have a threesome with Snix," Santana smiled and nodded, "I'm totally up for it,"

Quinn scoffed and pushed through Santana to get inside the house. Maria turned her head and stood when she saw the blonde walk towards her.

"Hi, um, Quinn," Maria saw Charlie walking through the front door after Quinn and crossed her arms, "Charlie? What are you both doing here?"

"We need to talk," Quinn spoke.

Santana closed the door and walked over to the three girls, "what about, Fabray?"

"About Rachel,"

The four of them stood in silence for a minute or two before Maria replied with, "what about Rachel?"

"Cut the crap. All of you," Quinn looked around at the three girls, "we all know that all of us know that we all like her,"

Santana frowned in confusion while Maria watched Charlie run her fingers through her pink hair. Charlie looked back at Maria and turned away when Quinn continued to talk.

"Well this needs to stop. You guys need to leave Rachel alone so she can be with me,"

The elder Lopez laughed and patted Quinn's back, "I didn't know you had a backbone, Fabray. But no," Santana's laugh faded into a serious facial expression, "it's obvious Rachel's into me the most. I mean, between you, me and little flamingo in the corner over there, there's no question. So, I think you, need to back off just a little bit, Fabray,"

"Fuck off, Santana. You lied to her about taking her home,"

Santana let out a snort, "you did too, hypocrite,"

Quinn stared at Santana.

"Yeah, if you think you're so perfect for Rachel, why did you lie to her?" Santana smiled as Quinn kept her mouth shut, "I thought so,"

"Well I was the one who took her home that night," were the first words that came out of Charlie's mouth that night, "so does this mean all of you can back off so I can have her for myself now?"

Maria laughed and shook her head, "you girls are pathetic,"

"No, Maria, I think what's pathetic is putting up this stupid charade of you being so God damn innocent," Charlie laughed, "did you think people would forget about those crazy nights you had with-"

"Hey, leave Maria alone, alright?" Santana stood infront of Charlie,

"What about Rachel then? Are we all gonna keep fighting for her like a bunch of barbarians?"

"Well let's let Rachel decide, alright? Does that seem fair? It's me against you and Quinn. Rachel will choose. And she's smart, so, she'll obviously choose me anyway,"

"What about Maria?" Quinn pointed,

"Maria isn't involved in this,"

"Well what if I am?" Maria blurted out, making Santana turn to face her twin,

"Maria, you don't wanna get into this, it-"

"It's what? Dangerous? Unhealthy? What bullshit are you going to give me this time, Sanny? I'm so fucking tired of this, of you treating me like a kid,"

Charlie and Quinn froze, watching the scene unravel infront of them. Charlie recognized that look in Maria's face and grabbed Quinn's hand. She turned to her twin and nodded at the door. Quinn saw the look in Charlie's eyes and nodded before pulling her hand away slowly. The Fabray twins left the Lopez house and was silent in the car as they drove home.

"And you know what else I'm tired of, Santana? I'm tired of watching you get with every girl you want and then treating them like shit when you start to get bored. And I'm not even sorry for those slushies I ordered for you and Quinn," Maria rubbed her forehead.

"What?" Santana looked at her sister with disbelief, "what the fuck, Maria?"

"Yeah," Maria laughed sarcastically, "I ordered those slushies, Santana. And also, I'm not sorry for caring about Rachel, and I want her just as much as you all do," she took one step closer to Santana, "you are only one minute older than me, Santana, I am not seven fucking years old, I'm so tired of being in your fucking shadow,"

Santana stared at her twin and shook her head a little, "I don't get it, Maria, what, why would you-"

"You already took Katherine from me," Maria glared at her twin while Santana felt a lump form in her throat.

"I fucking knew it," Santana pointed her finger against Maria's chest, "you did have feelings for her. I fucking knew it," Santana shook her head, trying to hold back her tears, "well she was mine, Maria, she was the only girl I ever cared about and you know that,"

"You're a fucking liar!" Maria yelled, her cheeks already wet with tears, "I was the one who introduced her to you, she was my best friend. You just couldn't fucking wait to shove your tongue down her throat the second she showed any interest in you. You ruined what I had with her,"

"God fucking damn it, Maria, she loved me too, Katerina loved me, I know she did!"

"So why'd you let her leave? Why did you cheat on her?"

Santana clenched her fists and banged one of them against the table, knocking a few picture frames onto the ground, "what the fuck is wrong with you, Maria? Where is all this coming from?" the tears streamed down the Latina's face.

"Why'd you let her leave, Santana?" Maria yelled.

"She killed herself, Maria!" Santana yelled back, stepping back, waving her arms in the air, "what the fuck do you want me to do? Build a fucking time machine for you? She left, because she wanted to, and not because I made her,"

"And you cheated on her anyway," Maria's tears started to blur her vision.

"I regret that everyday, Maria, there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret that night with Brittany. I miss Katherine, so much, Maria, so much, my heart aches, every single day knowing she's never going to come back to me, ever," Santana's lower lip trembled.

Maria wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "why'd you have to lie to her about me? Why'd you have to lie to Charlie about me, huh? I know it was you, San, who made up that rumor about me fucking Mia. You purposely made Kat and Charlie hate me just because I was closer to Katherine than you were,"

"I know you loved her, Maria, but she was mine,"

"Your dumb apologies can't make her come back, Santana, it was your fault and you know it. And with that said, I'm not gonna let you take Rachel away from me like you did Katerina," Maria laughed lightly, "not again,"

"I care about Rachel too, Maria, and I'm not going to give her up just because of this stupid fantasy you had about Katherine," Santana wiped her tears away with the back of her hand,

Maria and Santana stood and stared at eachother.

"Well too bad," Maria said before grabbing her keys and walking out the front door.

** Sorry if this sucks. I love you guys anyway. **


	6. What Do You Say?

The halls of McKinley were filled with lazy high school students. Rachel and Brittany walked into the school while talking about Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington. Today was the day Rachel was going to audition for Glee club and Brittany couldn't be more excited. It took the blonde a while to convince Rachel it would be good for her, so, today was a pretty big day for the dancer.

Rachel went to Spanish and of course, spent the whole period talking to Quinn as they held hands under the table. The Cheerio couldn't stop smiling as Rachel rambled on about her favorite Broadway shows.

"I'm rambling again aren't I?" Rachel laughed, "I'm sorry,"

"No, it's cool, I don't mind," Quinn replied, the smile never leaving her face.

Rachel looked at the blonde and smiled as she continued talking. 

* * *

><p>During lunch, the Lopez twins were at the opposite ends of the cafeteria, both watching Rachel as she laughed with her other friends. After that night, Santana and Maria no longer spoke to each other, or rode together to school. They would barely even look each other if they pass each other in the hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel put her books into her locker and then proceeded to close it shut.<p>

"Rachypoo" Brittany ran up to Rachel, her mouth filled with food.

Rachel laughed at her friend and wiped the corner of the blonde's mouth with her thumb, "oh Brittany,"

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arm over the shorter girl's shoulders, "so now I shall introduce you to le Glee club,"

The walked into the room and Rachel saw two rows of people sitting on red chairs. There were instruments at other side of the room and a grand piano sitting in the corner.

"Mr. Schue!"

"Ah, Brittany, we were wondering when you were going to show," the curly haired man spoke, arranging the music sheets on the piano.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel wants to be on the team, is that alright?"

"Well," he turned to Rachel, "do you sing, Rachel?"

The brunette smiled and nodded.

"Show us what you got," he clapped his hands together and took a seat on one of the chairs.

She turned to the piano and looked through the sheets, she grabbed 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion, one of her favorites, and handed it to the bearded pianist in glasses. She turned back around and cleared her throat. She turned her head to look at the pianist and he nodded, playing the intro of the song.

Brittany smiled, watching her best friend sing her heart out. She swayed with the music.

Everyone was left speechless as the redheaded man played the last few notes of the song.

Kurt Hummel stood up clapping, "oh my god, Mr. Schue, I think we've found our nuclear weapon,"

Mr. Schue laughed and nodded, "yes, Rachel, you're, perfect," he got up and patted her shoulder, "welcome to Glee club,"

Brittany stood up and hugged Rachel, "yay!" 

* * *

><p>After Glee club, the word about Rachel getting into the club got around quick. As soon as Maria heard about this, she didn't waste any time and went to find her friend, Tina Cohen Chang. She knew Tina was in Glee club because she was there when Santana slushied the goth. She helped Tina get cleaned up after the incident and since then, they were friends.<p>

"Tina! Wait up!" Maria ran up to Tina and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, catching her breath.

"Hey, Maria," Tina had blue streaks in her hair.

"I just," Maria took a deep breath, "wanted to ask you about Glee club,"

Tina frowned, "why are you suddenly interested?"

"I just want to know," Maria stood up right and held her books to her chest,

"We sing, we dance, we hang out," Tina nodded and smiled at the thought of the friends she had made from being in Glee club.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," Tina shrugged.

Maria nodded and thanked her friend before running off, leaving the goth standing in the middle of the hallway confused. The girl in the blue streaks turned on her heels and frowned as she walked away.

Santana strutted down the hallway in her Cheerios uniform, her Cheerios skirt swaying from side to side as she walked. She saw her sister running down the other hall and she stopped walking, eyebrows raised with curiosity. She needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana found her seat in the music room. She grinned to herself as she waited for Rachel. Mr. Schuester was more than happy that one of the most popular students in school wanted to join Glee club. Even if Santana sang badly for him, he would probably still allow her to join the club. But Santana's singing was far from bad.<p>

"This girl has pipes," Mr. Schue smiled, pointing at Santana.

He put his bag down on the piano and took out files filled with music sheets. Brittany walked in with Rachel and they both stopped in their tracks when they saw Santana on one of the red chairs. They both shared a look before shrugging it off and taking their seats. Rachel took a seat next to Santana and Brittany went to sit next to Sugar. Santana turned to look at Rachel and smiled. Rachel could see Santana smile at the corner of her eye. The Latina slowly reached out and took Rachel's hand gently. Rachel smiled softly and held Santana's hand on her lap.

Quinn Fabray was minding her own business, walking down the hall when she heard a similar laugh coming from the music room. She turned her head and looked through the little window on the door.

"Glee club," she mumbled under her breath,

And then she saw it. She saw Rachel, her Rachel, holding Santana Lopez's hand. Her cheerleading captain. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she watched Santana lean in and say something in Rachel's ear. She cursed under her breath again, walking away, knowing that Santana Lopez was winning the fight.

* * *

><p>After Glee club, Santana kissed Rachel's cheek and told her she'd see her later. Rachel just smiled and nodded. She stood at her locker, biting her lip as she was deep in thought. Brittany came up to her and made Rachel snap out of her daydreaming.<p>

"What happened to you and Quinnie?" the blonde nudged Rachel's shoulder with her own,

Rachel laughed and shook her head, before she could answer, she saw that Brittany's attention went somewhere else. She looked at where the blonde was looking.

"Oh, my, God," Brittany whispered, taking her phone out,

"Who is that?" Rachel watched a tall red head strut down the hallway in a red plaid shirt with a leather jacket over it and with dark jeans to match the jacket.

Brittany stared at her screen as she kept typing. She was texting Sugar and Harmony about who she just saw. The singer laughed before asking Brittany again.

"That's-"

"Oh my God!"

Before Brittany could finish the sentence, Rachel turned when she heard the voice she recognized very well. She watched Quinn and the new girl running towards each other and hug.

"Margo!" Quinn's laughter made Rachel's heart flutter.

"Margo Pond, the eldest Fabray's girlfriend,"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "the twins have a brother?" then she frowned and continued talking, "she's really pretty,"

"Wait til you hear the stories about her," Brittany nodded, grinning devilishly at her phone screen.

** I really like reviews + PMs. I like talking to you guys. :) **


	7. No Faith In Ohio

"Wait til you hear the stories about her," Brittany nodded, grinning devilishly at her phone screen.

Brittany then points at a tall boy who had messy, dirty blonde hair, wearing a light blue polo shirt and walking towards Quinn with the signature Fabray smile. He hugged Quinn and Rachel watched as Quinn's face lit up at something the Fabray brother said.

Quinn smiled and looked up, she caught Rachel staring. The brunette quickly turned away and tried to start a conversation with Brittany. Brittany just smiled at Rachel and gave her a thumbs up before mouthing an 'I love you' and walking away.

"Brittany," Rachel whispered sharply, but she knew it was too late when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to face the blonde Cheerio. Quinn smiled at the brunette. "Um, Frank, this is-"

"The, famous, Rachel," the tall blonde boy laughed, "I'm Franklin Fabray,"

Rachel laughs, "um, uh, nice to meet you," she looked at Quinn,

"My baby sisters won't shut up about you, Rachel, they talk about how funny you are, how cute you are, how-" Quinn glared at Frank and punched his arm gently.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around the beautiful girl standing next to him. The red head smiled and put her hand out, "my name's Margo,"

Rachel smiled a little and shook her hand, "hi,"

"You should come to the party later," Franklin said, followed by the Fabray-eyebrow-quirk and Rachel couldn't help but smile at that.

"Me and Margo are getting married," he nodded and smiled proudly.

"Gosh, you will find any reason just to say that out loud wouldn't you, darling?" Margo laughed and kissed his cheek, "but yes, Rachel, you should come,"

Rachel smiled at the couple then turned to the blonde who was being unusually quiet. The Cheerio looked at Rachel.

"Yeah, you should come, Rach, I could pick you up and stuff, you know, if you want to,"

"Sure, why not? Sounds, fun,"

Quinn and Rachel just smiled at each other as the school bell rung. The group said their goodbyes and Quinn walked Rachel to her next class. The blonde couldn't wait to have Rachel all to herself. She was secretly hoping that Charlie would be her normal self and ditch another family gathering. She couldn't let her twin take Rachel away from her, not tonight. 

* * *

><p>Quinn grinned as the brunette linked her arm with hers. She opened the front door of her house and they stepped inside. Franklin spotted Rachel and waved then smiled and got up from his seat.<p>

"Do you mind if I take your girlfriend away from you for a sec, Rach? Someone puked on Margo and, yeah," he pointed at his fiancee, who was yelling at a boy who looked very drunk.

Quinn made a face and turned to Rachel, telling her she'd be right back. Rachel smiled at the Cheerio and nodded. Franklin handed Rachel a can of beer.

"Drink up, Rach," he smiled and walked off.

Charlie hung her coat up and was about to walk up the stairs when she saw a familiar face standing by the shelves in the living room which had picture frames arranged from one end to the other. Charlie could only really remember one photograph on one of the shelves, and it was a photograph of her and Quinn on a tire swing at an old park they used to go to together all the time. When they turned six, the swing was taken down and then the year after that, the tree was cut down too. The tire swing is also one of the few good memories Charlie had with her twin. She shook her head and snapped out of her flashback. The girl standing by those shelves was gone. The shorter-haired Fabray rubbed her neck gently, telling herself she might be going crazy. She turned and quickly clutched her hand to her chest.

"Rachel? You scared me," the rebel laughed at herself.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte," Rachel laughed with her.

"It's alright," the Fabray smiled, "wanna go up to my room?" she took a look around and frowned, "it's crowded, and, insane, down here," she continued.

"I can't, I'm here with Quinn, so, I don't want her to go and look for me and-"

"Oh no, it's fine, she told me to watch you for a bit, 'cause she's busy and all," Charlie lied and nodded.

"Oh, well, okay then," Rachel smiled as Charlie took her hand and led her up the stairs into her room.

Charlie turned the lights on and yawned before walking over to her stereo to put on some music. Rachel looked around and all she could see were posters of rock bands and hockey players posted all over the four walls. She also saw albums stacked up on the desk and three guitars arranged at the corner of the room.

"You play?"

Charlie smiled and sat down on her bed, "want me to play something for you?"

Rachel sat down on Charlie's office chair and swiveled around to face her as she nodded. Charlie grabbed the acoustic guitar and held it on her lap, she pulled out the pick she keeps under her bracelet. Right as Charlie was about to strum, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Charlie sighed.

"Hey," Margo stood at the doorway, "Quinn told me I'd find you here," she chuckled.

"Oh," the brunette got up and smiled at Charlie, "I'll talk to you later, Charlotte,"

Charlie smiled back, "yeah,"

Rachel smiled at Margo before stepping out of the room. Margo closed the door and Charlie put the guitar back down.

"Hey Charlie,"

Charlie could hear the lock of the doorknob click and slowly turned around. Margo stood in front of her and took the Fabray's hand gently.

"I can't wait to show you what's under this dress," the woman smirked.

Charlie felt Margo lead her hand up the black dress. She closed her eyes slowly. "Margo, we can't do this anymore, Franklin, is downstairs, and-"

The older woman chuckled lightly, "don't let your little high school crush on that Rachel girl make you forget who you really belong to," Margo whispered in Charlie's ear.


	8. One More Time

Rachel felt a hand move up her side and she turned slowly to face Quinn Fabray, who now was staring at the brunette's lips and had her hand on the side of her neck.

"Rachel," the blonde whispered ever so softly before leaning in for a kiss.

Quinn pulled Rachel close and the brunette let out a soft moan into the Cheerio's mouth.

"Rachel," she heard again, but this time, it wasn't Quinn's voice.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and watched the blonde lick her lips before turning onto her other side. Santana Lopez slid her hand down Rachel's back and placed it on the brunette's ass. She squeezed gently and Rachel took a fistful of Santana's shirt, silently begging for her to come closer. Santana captured Rachel's lips with hers and moved her thigh between Rachel's legs. Rachel felt another hand play with her hair. She pulled away from Santana and looked up to see the other Lopez twin. Maria leaned down and kissed Rachel with such passion, causing Rachel to moan louder than before, the Latina pulled away slightly and brushed her lips against Rachel's lightly.

"Rachel," Maria whispered, sliding her hand down Rachel's body slowly.

The brunette quickly sat up but she looked down to see she was straddling someone's hips. When she looked again, it was Charlie. The Fabray sat up and kissed Rachel's chin softly.

"Rachel," she whispered against the brunette's skin.

Rachel found her hands buried in Charlotte's pink hair while Charlie kissed down the brunette's neck. Rachel looked down to see Charlie sliding her hand into the brunette's pajama bottoms and before Rachel could say anything, a pair of lips crashed onto hers.

The brunette sucked in as much oxygen as she could as her eyes shot open. She blinked a few more times and looked around just to make sure. She let out a sigh and felt her forehead.

She cursed under her breath. It was just a dream. 

* * *

><p>She looked over at the clock and groaned before getting up. She took a cold shower and decided to call Brittany because she has never been so confused until today.<p>

"Maria," Santana pointed at the door, "want a ride?"

Maria shook her head and took another bite of her apple. She looked up at her sister and rolled her eyes before walking out the kitchen then out the door.

"Ma-" before Santana could finish, she heard the door slam. She let out a sigh and grabbed her car keys.

* * *

><p>Quinn zipped up her Cheerios top and tied her hair into a high pony before stepping out of her room. The first thing she heard was Margo's laughter and she furrowed her eyebrows. What was Margo doing in Charlotte's room this early in the morning? She knocked on Charlie's door and heard shuffling and sharp whispers, what confused her the most was the sound of her twin's bed squeaking. Why was Margo in Charlotte's room instead of Franklin's? Charlie opened the door and nodded at her sister.<p>

"What's up, sis?"

"Uh, I heard Margo, and, Frank was looking for her earlier. Is she in here?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Charlie looked around and shrugged, "nope, haven't seen her,"

Quinn nodded slowly, "well alright," the blonde tried peeking in Charlie's room but her twin was blocking the way, "yeah, so, we're gonna head to school in a bit, get ready, would you?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue walked into the room while saying some random inspirational quote before writing down something on the whiteboard.<p>

"Britney, Spears," the man said.

Rachel heard Brittany squeal and clap her hands. The brunette watched as Mr. Schue told them it was Britney Spears week. Rules were simple, pick a Britney song and sing it. Rachel looked at Santana who was sitting beside her and smiled. The Latina smiled back, "got a Britney song in mind?"

Before Rachel could reply, Mr. Schue interrupted again and opened the door.

"Also, most of you know who she is, so, say hello to our new Glee club member, Quinn Fabray,"

The whole room was silent when the blonde walked in. She smiled and greeted everyone before taking a seat next to Rachel. Rachel smiled and told Quinn how glad she was that Quinn joined the club. Santana's jaw clenched, looking straight at the whiteboard.

"It's on, Fabray," the Latina mumbled through her gritted teeth. 

* * *

><p>It was the next day; Charlie shoved her helmet into her locker and slammed it shut. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the metal door. Maria was talking to Tina, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her shoulder bumped into Charlie's and she started to apologize til she saw it was the pink-haired Fabray.<p>

"Oh, it's just you," Maria sighed, and proceeded to walk towards her locker.

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned her head to see Santana at her locker, talking to a pretty blonde. The Fabray couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be an easy fight.

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned as she stepped out of the girls' bathroom. Charlie's loud music kept her up all night. She was wondering why Charlotte was played her music so bloody loud in the middle of the bloody- "Oh, sweet Jesus,"<p>

Everything was in slow motion as Rachel Berry started walking down the hall. Quinn has never seen Rachel in a skirt so short. She has never seen that belly ring either.

"Belly ring?" Santana stared and licked her lips a little, ignoring the scoff from the freshman she was talking to.

"Oh, uh, wow," Maria stuttered and watched as Rachel walked past her, she could smell that sweet perfume that she loved so much.

Charlie raised her eyebrows and almost fell over when she saw what was walking towards her. Rachel was in a schoolgirl get up. She grabbed onto a locker door to keep steady, looking at nothing but Rachel's ass as the short brunette walked away.

"Holy fuck," were the only words that came out of Charlie Fabray's mouth.

The four girls had their jaws on the floor, watching Rachel's skirt sway from side to side as she strutted down the hall. They all stared until the brunette turned and left.

"What, just happened?" Quinn pointed.


	9. Chaotic

**This is a new chapter for any of the old readers who somehow found this fanfic again. I'm sorry it took me about 3 years to come up with the Britney musical chapter. Pls don't hate me because I still love u all.**

Quinn put her books in the locker and slammed it shut. She spots Rachel and begins to sing as she walks down the hallway. She walks behind Rachel and watches her as she sings the words of the song 'Toxic'. Rachel smiles at Charlie and holds her hand as they talk. Quinn watches as they stand close to each other and Charlie makes Rachel laugh. The brunette leaves Charlie to see Maria. They hug and the first verse of the song is over. As Quinn sings the chorus, Rachel looks right at her. They're not in the hallway anymore but alone on the stage in the auditorium. Rachel starts to unbutton her shirt and Quinn holds her sides as she keeps singing. Rachel smiles and licks her lips slowly.

Santana continues the second verse and is now alone with Rachel. They're in one of the classrooms and Rachel walks around the desk, over to Santana. She watches the shorter girl sway to the music. She looks down to see her hands tied behind her back. Rachel moves to sit on her lap and Santana can smell Rachel's sweet perfume.

The chorus starts again and both Santana and Quinn are on the stage. They both look at each other as they harmonize. They bring out chairs and continue the number, singing and dancing as they both had the same thought in mind. Rachel.

The song ends and everyone in the Glee club is applauding loudly. Rachel was in the front, legs crossed, smiling at both girls as she clapped for them. She loved the performance and was surprised that Santana and Quinn agreed to do a song together.

"Did you like it, Rachel?" Quinn smiled and sat down next to her.

"I di-"

"Be honest. I sounded better than Quinn over here, right?" Santana sat down on the other side of Rachel.

"Shut the hell up, San,"

"Make me, blondie,"

Rachel looked at Quinn then at Santana. The intro of 'Circus' began and Rachel stood up, walking over to the piano. She sang the first part of the song and felt Santana grab her wrist. She looked to her other side to see Quinn grab her other wrist. They argued and tugged at her arms. Rachel shook her head gently and found herself in a dark room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head, allowing Charlie to kiss her neck. Maria moved a hand up Rachel's thigh and Rachel kept singing the chorus. Santana's face was at her chest and Rachel held the Latina's head while Quinn kissed the side of her mouth.

The sound of the whip snapped Rachel out of her daydream and she was now on a pedestal. She looked down to see the four girls in costumes. The held at her legs, worshipping her. Rachel fixed her jacket as the spotlight shined on her. She continued to sing and dance until the final lines of the song. She opened her eyes as she breathed heavily. She saw the members of the Glee club giving her a standing ovation and she smiled. Santana had to wipe some drool off her chin and Quinn was in awe. Rachel was the sexiest creature they both had ever seen. 

* * *

><p>Maria sighed, trying to concentrate on the lesson. Miss Parker was explaining but Maria couldn't hear a thing. She yawned and rested her chin on her folded arms. She looked out the window to see the Cheerios practicing their routine for the next game. She watched her twin sister order them around. She rolled her eyes and threw her books off the table. She got up onto the table and started to sing and dance to the song 'Overprotected'. She let her hair down and took off her glasses. She jumped off the table and sang as she walked out of the class. She pushed through students and pulled her jacket off. She stormed out the double doors and went towards the field. She watched Santana as she continued to sing. She circled her twin sister and wanted to yell at her again, to push her to the ground, to tell her off. She looked down and saw herself in a Cheerios uniform, then looked up to see Santana dressed in her clothes on the bleachers. She turned around and continued the dance routine with the Cheerios behind her.<p>

"Lopez!"

Maria fell out of her seat and looked up at Miss Parker; who was shaking her head and putting her hand out for Maria. Maria smiled nervously at her teacher.

"Sorry, miss Parker. Had a late night," 

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Brittany had her arm around Rachel. She gushed about how hot Rachel's performance was. Rachel laughed with the taller blonde as they walked to their locker. Charlie was by her locker, taking a few books and putting it into her backpack. She felt her phone buzz and she took it out of her pocket. It was Margo, again. She swallowed hard and put her phone in the locker, closing it immedietly after. Charlie let out a sigh and started to walk to her class.<p>

She sees Rachel laughing with Brittany and sings the first lines of 'Everytime'. She pushes through the crowded hallway, trying to make her way to Rachel but it gets harder and harder to reach her. A hand pulls her back and she's holding Rachel. She sings as she holds Rachel tighter, leaning her chin on the top of the brunette's head. She closes her eyes slowly and feels Rachel disappear. She looks around and finds Quinn sitting on the floor in the locker room. She reaches out as she sings the bridge of the song. She leans down to touch Quinn's shoulder and her lower lip begins to tremble. Quinn screams and shoves Charlie away. Charlie opens her eyes to see Margo spending time with Franklin. She watches Margo's face and sees that she's happy. She looks down, singing louder. She turns to walk out the door, she holds onto the handle tightly as the song ends.

Charlie looks down and realizes she's on her motorcycle. She feels a chill on her neck and shakes the feeling away. She takes the cigarette from behind her ear and holds it between her lips. Rachel walks over to her as she lights it. She inhales deeply and smiles when she sees the brunette.

"My dad's are away for business this weekend," Rachel sits down behind Charlie and leans against the Fabray.

"Yeah?" Charlie continues to smoke and Rachel reaches up, taking the cigarette out of her mouth slowly.

"If you stop smoking, maybe I'll let you spend the night with me,"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what else you would like to see in the story! :)**


	10. Reflection

**Had to change the rating to a T because people complained the wasn't any sexy times and swearing doesn't count but I finally wrote a lil sum-sumthin. Back to M! Don't get too excited though, here's a short chapter for now. :)**

Charlie sat up. It was a dream. She wasn't at school today. Rachel didn't invite her over to spend the night. Charlie hasn't won the fight. Rachel hasn't picked her. She groaned and moved to lay back down. Margo barged into her room.

"Who is this Rachel girl?" Margo closed the door.

"Margo, Franklin and my mom-"

"Franklin went out to get groceries with your mother," Margo grinned as she walked over to the Fabray. "Answer my question,"

"Margo," Charlie spoke again, getting out of bed and looked for her pants. "I'm not doing this with you anymore,"

Margo grabbed Charlie's shirt and pulled her closer. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. Charlie let out a short breath and watched Margo move her hands under her soon-to-be sister-in-law's shirt.

"Let's take this off, Charlotte,"

Charlie closed her eyes and put her arms up, allowing Margo pull the shirt off. Margo kissed Charlie's shoulder softly and slowly moved down the younger girl's body. Charlie looked down at watched as Margo pulls Charlie's briefs down to her ankles. The girl kissed up one of Charlie's legs and stopped at her thigh.

"Answer me, Charlotte. Who is Rachel and who are you," she slid her hands up the back of Charlie's legs and Charlie shivered at the girl's touch.

"She's nobody," she saw Margo smirk and continue to kiss up her thigh, "and I am yours,"

Margo stood up and smacked Charlie across the face. Charlie winced and Margo grabbed the blonde's chin to make Charlie look at her. "Again,"

"I'm yours, Margo," Charlie said again and Margo smiled innocently, walking over to the drawer.

Margo grabbed the strap-on and shoved it into Charlie's chest. Charlie put it on and tightened the straps. She obeyed every word Margo told her. The first time they did it, Charlie was drunk. It was just for fun, Margo said. They were good friends, Franklin hasn't met her yet so Charlie took the opportunity. Then she realized she enjoyed it, and she finally felt at home with Margo. She belonged. It went on for years. Then Margo met Franklin and the two hit it off. Charlie felt a little bit jealous but she knew she shouldn't have been because Margo was hers and she knew that Margo wouldn't stop what they had. Then Franklin asked Margo to marry him, and even if she accepted the proposal, Margo still had Charlie in the palm of her hand. Charlie didn't want to continue, because she loves Franklin, and she was always taught that family comes first. But she loved Margo. She loves Margo.

"Fuck me, Charlotte," Margo was naked now and bending over for Charlie with both hands against the wall.

Charlie's eyes darkened and she grabbed Margo's hips roughly, slamming her favorite dildo all the way into Margo's wet pussy. She started to thrust deep and hard, wrapping her arm around Margo's waist and holding Margo close to her. Charlie had her other hand on top of Margo's against the wall. Charlie leaned her chin on Margo's shoulder and listened to the older girl moan and beg for more.

"Fuck me like you mean it, Charlotte," Margo whispered and Charlie obeyed, "oh yes, Charlie, just like that, baby,"

Charlie moaned as she stood up straight and pushed Margo's head forward so Margo's face was against the wall. Charlie smacked Margo's ass and grabbed a handful of red hair. She fucked Margo roughly, making her scream Charlie's name over and over. Charlotte hated that she loved it, but a part of her was glad Margo always stayed. Margo moved one her hands to the back and tried to grab at Charlie's body. Charlie pulled out and turned Margo around, lifting her and pushing her against the wall again. She slid back into her and continued to fuck Margo. Margo wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde tightly. Her body began to move up and down and she felt her back burning but Margo was almost there.

"Make me cum, baby," Margo tilted her head back and moaned loudly.

Charlie watched as Margo's body bounced up and down against her. Her breasts jiggled in front of the Fabray's face and Charlie growled slightly. She knew Margo was hers and only hers. Nobody could take Margo from her, not even her brother. And then with just one thought, everything went hazy. Charlie stopped moving and stared at the wall. Rachel; she was thinking about Rachel. Margo looked at Charlie and played with the blonde hair. Margo asked her what was wrong but Charlie didn't reply. She slid out of her and put her down gently.

"Get out," Charlie spoke as she undid the strap on and throw it to the side.

"What's wrong with you, Charlie," Margo wrapped her arms around her and kissed Charlie's chin softly, "come on, baby,"

"I'm not in the mood, Margo, please," she pushed Margo away gently and heard her scoff.

"Fuck you, Charlotte. Ever since that stupid Rachel girl came into the picture, you've been acting so fucking weird," Margo put on her clothes and stormed out.

Charlie closed the door and went back to bed. She couldn't do this anymore. Not to Rachel. Not anymore. 

* * *

><p>"I think I wanna be a Cheerio," Maria spoke and her friend Marley looked at the Latina.<p>

"What are you talking about, Maria?" Marley chuckled at the thought.

"I want to bring my sister down," Maria spoke nonchalantly as she continued doing her homework.

"Are you serious? I can't tell if you are," Marley frowned at her friend.

"Dead serious," Maria looked up and Marley saw in her eyes that she was.

"I didn't even know you could, I don't know, dance. I mean, why not join the Glee club, Maria?"

Maria was in so many clubs at school but she was too shy to join Glee club, let alone the Cheerios squad. She bit at her pen and thought 'what if'. She smiled at an idea and thanked Marley.

"For what?" Marley was confused.

Santana was walking down the hallway, minding her own business when she saw her twin sister talking to two Cheerios at the end of the hall. It was the twins, Mason and Madison McCarthy. Santana was confused but she let it slide. Her sister wasn't thinking of joining her squad. Or was she?

She had a date with Rachel tonight and that was enough to make her smile. She was willing to do anything to make Rachel happy. She kept telling herself that Rachel was different, and that she was who she deserved. When her ex-girlfriend, Katherine, died a year ago, she thought she would never feel this way about anyone again. She walked to her locker and sighed happily at the thought of Rachel. She needed Rachel. She believed that Rachel could change her. She believed that she would finally find happiness in the short singer. She just needed a plan to take down the Fabrays. She looked up at Maria still laughing at a thing Mason said. She had to find a way to take down her twin sister too. 

* * *

><p>Quinn found new friends in the Glee club. She never knew that she would ever feel like she belonged in a club like this. As she sat with some of the other members of Glee club and listened to them talk about which songs they would like to perform next, she watched Rachel at the piano with Blaine. They were planning a duet together and Quinn smiled at how happy Rachel looked when she sings. She could tell that this is all Rachel wanted. At first Quinn's intentions were to get to Rachel and only Rachel. But she found her place in Glee club and now only wants Rachel to succeed. All she wants to do now is help Rachel follow her dream. Deep inside she hopes she is part of that dream.<p>

Santana walks in and Quinn's smile fades. She watches Santana stand behind Rachel and snuck a present onto the piano keys. Rachel giggles and opens the box to see a charm for her bracelet. Blaine smiles and tells them that they look cute together. Santana smiles proudly at Rachel and then looks right at Quinn. She smirks at the blonde and Quinn scowls at her cheerleading captain. 'Two can play at that game, bitch', Quinn thought.

Santana and Quinn's silent showdown was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um, Mr. Schue, could I audition for the Glee club?"

At that moment, they all knew; Maria Lopez had the upper hand.


End file.
